


Break/Deal

by Nature_Nymph



Series: The Calm Before the Storm [1]
Category: Berserk
Genre: F/M, Lime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nature_Nymph/pseuds/Nature_Nymph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The once pending Griffith rescue operation is finally set to action upon Guts' return, but despite all of the tension, the Hawks' acting leader still needs to cut herself a break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break/Deal

Their day ended like the others upon Guts’ return to the Hawks and before their departure to Wyndham: it included Casca’s ranting about preparations, Guts cajoling Casca to calm down and lie with him, wrapping up with Casca trying to scold Guts for not taking anything seriously but eventually being hushed by her own moans and gasps, all the way down to the bedding that they shared.

She enjoyed the attention from Guts, being touched by him in all manner of ways, but he could be so childish whenever he wanted something. That, and it miffed Casca when here she was, planning the final arrangements of the Griffith rescue operation, while Guts seemed to deliberately goof off with his raiders just to tick her off.

Guts might have revealed himself to be enticing, suave, talented, and tender in bed, but he wasn’t getting away with his antics that easy.

"You know, I wish you wouldn’t do that," Casca said flatly as she lay on her back idly as Guts performed his seductions on her.

"Do what?" Guts was busy sucking her throat, encouraging her to straddle him between her legs by stroking her cheeks and thighs.

"What you’re doing right now." At that moment, Guts began to grope one globe of her breasts. Perfect timing.

"You don’t want me to do _this_?” he asked smoothly yet cockily as he rolled her nipple under his fingertip. Casca tried to stifle her next moan as best she could, but it blended seamlessly with her next words.

"Ah- I didn’t mean that!" She felt his fingers brushing the skin between her thigh and womanhood, but managed to continue between whimpers. "I mean how you haven’t been taking any of this - the rescue - seriously! And whenever I try to scold you, you change the subject!" 

Guts stopped his teasing, sitting himself up on his knees instead. “Well what else am I suppose to do whenever you try to yell at me?” Guts said nonchalantly as he picked up Casca’s legs, one limb in each of his hands. The thought of what he was going to do in between her legs for this round danced in his mind as he saw how Casca’s chest rose at his action. “I didn’t come back to the Hawks to be yelled at all day.”

"But you came back to lie with me for nearly a week - right before setting off to bring Griffith back." Casca didn’t follow with a question of confirmation. 

Guts set her legs down, rolling his eyes as Casca closed her legs. “You are such a mood killer, you know that?”

"Well, you are such a dog!" The words slipped from her mouth, easily as in the early days. However, Casca regretted saying them, not just from the sudden distasteful tint it left on her tongue, but Guts’ form shadowed over her with intimidation lingering.

"… Say that again." His voice was dark when he echoed words from their turbulent past, words that he had spoken as a clear and present threat, daring her to insult his integrity toward their comrades one more time before she said something that she’d soon regret.

However, there was a curve in his voice - and his lips - that indicated a different tone entirely.

Casca was hesitant to respond even so, as Guts drew closer to her, predator-like with their noses almost touching and his wolfish eyes narrowed in a slight glare. Her shoulders tremored on instinct, noticing how in-character Guts could be, even in acknowledgement to an insult derived from her. Casca only just remembered what had happened the first time she had said those words to Guts, but Casca knew better: she knew that Guts would never hurt her, no matter how much they drove each other up the wall.

She hoped.

"… Like. A. Dog," she uttered with air on her voice, light but firm so that Guts could feel the words.

Guts rarely smiled with his teeth, and didn’t even show his full menagerie this time: just the glint of his largest canine. 

 _I’ll show you how much of a dog I really am_ , he thought as he flipped Casca onto her belly. Taken off guard by his sudden movement at first, she was soon tingling with a different type of shock as Guts playfully growled into her ear, nipping the tip with his teeth before he aligned her buttocks with his hips.

****

Still on her belly, Casca choked the bedding with a tight fist, gasping for air as Guts collapsed on his back to her side, equally exasperated. Once they had gathered some of their breath, Casca edged over to Guts, resting her cheek on his chest as he wrapped an arm around her, trying to resynchronize their breathing.

"… I’m still mad at you." Casca pouted.

"Oh?" Guts asked, raising a satisfied eyebrow.

"Well, not  _as_  mad… not after that.” It was new, what they had just done, even a bit embarrassing on Casca’s part, if only because she had only ever observed street dogs performing in such a way. But for some reason or another, Casca took as much carnal pleasure from the rougher side of Guts’ exploits as he did himself. And even if he was acting like a dog - quite so - in the moment, he still stroked her with as much attention as he did every other time, her arousal never ceasing.

With all of this cumulative lovemaking, hopefully she wouldn’t be too sore when they departed to Wyndham.

"But still," she continued, not in the annoyance that she provoked earlier, but in concern and a bit of guilt, "don’t you even feel the least bit - " Casca tried to scan for a word that didn’t come off as harshly as "guilt" did, " -  _concerned_ by what we’re doing? I mean, we’ve been doing this so much, enjoying ourselves, while Griffith is back in Wyndham…” 

Her voice began to taper off as Guts lifted a finger to her lips, lightly pressing against them to hush her anguish.

"I know," he began, "that I left you guys at a bad time. That I left you with all of this shit to clean up, with Griffith being… you know. " He didn’t want to finish that sentence, so he didn’t for both of them. 

"I like how you can think so far ahead into the future. That you were able to plan this whole rescue by yourself while keeping the army off your back. That ain’t my style. If I was in your shoes, we’d all be horse shit by now."

"Hmmmmm," Casca groaned. She didn’t want to sound cynical, but he was right about himself: he wasn’t much of a good planner. What was he getting at with saying all of this anyway?

"What I _want_  to say,” Guts emphasized, not wanting Casca to focus much on his faults, “is that… you’re a stand-up leader is all. Always were.”

Words were lost on her tongue as Casca tried to speak. Guts wasn’t much on compliments, and Casca herself wasn’t use to receiving them, so she was always taken aback whenever Guts gave one to her. “I - I don’t know what to say to that.”

Guts knew exactly what to say. “Maybe you can do yourself a favor and try not to worry so damn much!” Before Casca could bite back, Guts spoke more. “The Hawks don’t need a leader who is so strung up that she damn near kills herself from the stress! You need to relax!”

Casca wanted to say something scathing, but she bit her tongue, because she knew Guts was right in some regard, even if she was too prideful to admit it. She just sighed in forfeit.

"Funny… Judeau said the same thing to me."

"And you didn’t listen to him? Boy, you  _have_  been high strung lately.” A voice inside of him said that he should shut up now - especially since he was one to talk about friendly advice given by their Jack-of-all-Trades - but he so rarely got to lecture Casca.

:”I’m going to string you up a tree if you keep talking.”

"You say that now," Guts said, devilish smirk growing, "but if you really have no intentions on cutting yourself a break," his hand slid down her arm and back to fix his grip on one of her cheeks, "then you’d better get use to doing _this_  more often.”

Casca was hiding her face in his chest, but Guts could feel that growth of warmth radiating from her blushed cheek - as well as the rest of her body, since she was pressed so closely to him, just how he liked. He wanted to be with her like this everyday, always by her side. She just  _couldn’t_  disagree with what he had to offer: if anyone deserved all of the pleasures of the world… Well,  _he_  probably wasn’t first choice.

Casca revealed her face, blush only slightly reddened and not radiately so, her lips pursed in contemplative yet comical press. “Well… I guess I’m no use to Griffith if I’m dead,” she admitted. “BUT once we leave for Wyndham, it’s business time. No more until we get Griffith back. Got it?”

Guts’ eyes shifted, “Can’t make any promises… but I’ll try, boss.”

"Oh, you’re going to call me that from now on?" Casca mused as she traced the tip of her index finger across the chiseled muscles of Guts’ chest.

"When we’re down to pro-merc business yeah," Guts grabbed Casca, pulling her on top of him, "but in here,  _I’m_  the alpha.” His hand reached for her neck, gently motioning her to join in a deep kiss, a kiss to seal their deal, a deal that they hoped wouldn’t last too long as soon as they rescued Griffith.

When they parted their lips, Casca released a scoff. “You  _are_  a dog.”  _More like a puppy really._

"Mind as well be."  _We mate for life after all._

"Well then, since we’re so caught up with the animal analogies," Casca straddled his hips, sitting upright proud and strong, "do you want to know how they break a horse?"

**Author's Note:**

> On my Tumblr, I went on an evening long Berserk/feminism spiel, especially when it came to Casca and her representation in the story. I do the feminist talk a lot in fact, but that particular evening I was miffed.
> 
> Basically, I'm upholding my duty as a disgruntled fangirl by inserting the lime and lemon that we never got a chance to see canonically between Guts and Casca in great detail. 
> 
> Expect there to be more fics like this in the future.


End file.
